The invention relates to a ball screw comprising a threaded spindle, a nut, a plurality of rolling bodies and at least one deflection device.
Ball screws of this type are used to convert a rotational movement into a longitudinal movement, or vice versa. In the process, the ball screw functions with little friction, low wear, and potentially at high speeds and high positional accuracy. Great forces can also be transmitted by means of conventional ball screws, as occur, for example, in the motor vehicle sector in brakes, clutches or steering.
Since the balls or, in general terms, the rolling bodies of the screw drive constantly roll in the thread when said drive is being operated, said bodies need to be recirculated. For this purpose, a ball screw contains a deflection device which receives balls on one side and transports them through a channel to another point on the thread, from where said device releases them again.
EP 2 221 506 B1 discloses a ball screw, in which the deflection device is formed in two parts and is equipped with latching devices.